Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition in the form of an emulsion comprising a polymer which is dispersed in a fatty phase, which composition is useful, in particular, in the cosmetic, dermatological, pharmaceutical and hygiene fields. More especially, the invention relates to a transfer-free composition for the care and/or make-up of the skin, both of the human face and of the human body, for mucous membranes such as the lips and the interior of the lower eyelids, and for keratinous fibers such as the eyelashes, eyebrows and hair.
The present composition can be provided, in particular, in the form of a more or less fluid cream or paste such as a liquid lipstick or a foundation, an eyeliner, a mascara, a sun protection composition, a composition for the artificial tanning of the skin or as a composition for making-up the body, and also as an eyeshadows or a facial powder. The present composition exhibits transfer-free properties in combination with a freshness effect and provides improved comfort with respect to known products.
Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiments
Products for the make-up or care of the skin or lips of human beings such as foundations or lipsticks, generally comprise fatty phases such as waxes and oils, pigments and/or fillers and, optionally, additives such as cosmetic or dermatological active principles. They can also comprise so-called "pasty" products which have a supple consistency which makes it possible to produce colored or non-colored pastes which are to be applied with a brush.
These known compositions, when they are applied to the skin or the lips, exhibit the disadvantage of transferring, that is to say of being at least partly deposited and leaving traces on certain substrates with which they can be brought into contact, in particular a glass, a cup, a cigarette, an item of clothing or the skin. This transfer process results in mediocre persistence of the applied film, and results in the need for regular renewal, by application, of the foundation or lipstick composition to the skin or lips. Furthermore, the appearance of these unacceptable traces, in particular on blouse collars, can dissuade some women from using this type of make-up.
For some years, cosmetic scientists have been interested in lipstick compositions and more recently in foundation compositions which are "transfer-free". Thus, Shiseido describes, in Japanese Patent Application JP 61-65809, "transfer-free" lipstick compositions which comprise a siloxysilicate resin (with a three-dimensional network), a volatile silicone oil with a cyclic silicone chain and pulverulent fillers. Likewise, Noevier discloses in JP 62-61911, a "transfer-free" lipstick, eyeliner and foundation composition comprising one or more volatile silicones in combination with one or more hydrocarbon-comprising waxes.
These compositions, although exhibiting improved "transfer-free" properties, have the disadvantage of leaving on the lips, after evaporation of the silicone oils, a film which becomes uncomfortable over time (feeling of drying out and of tautness), which dissuades a number of women from choosing this type of lipstick. In order to improve the comfort of this type of composition on the skin or lips, non-volatile silicone or non-silicone oils can be added thereto, but, in this specific case, "transfer-free" efficiency is lost.
More recently, Procter & Gamble in Patent Application WO 96/36323 discloses mascara compositions of the water-in-oil emulsion type which exhibit a lengthy hold and resistance to water and which do not leave traces. These compositions comprise, inter alia, an aqueous polymer dispersion, generally known as a latex, in combination with a surfactant of the alkyl or alkoxy dimethicone copolyol type, hydrocarbon-comprising oils, pigments and fillers, as well as waxes. The transfer-free properties of the films deposited are not perfect. In particular, pronounced pressure or rubbing results in a decrease in the color of the deposit and in a redeposition on the substrate brought into contact with these films.
In addition, so-called "transfer-free" anhydrous compositions comprising a styrene-ethylene-propylene block polymer in combination with waxes, light or volatile oils, and pigments are known as disclosed in EP 0 497 144 and FR 2,357,244. These compositions exhibit the disadvantages of being not very comfortable, of having indifferent cosmetic properties, of being greasy and of being difficult to formulate. Furthermore, the "transfer-free" properties of these compositions are very mediocre.
More recently, EP 0 775 483 discloses compositions for the lips in the form of an aqueous dispersion of film-forming polymer. These compositions exhibit significant "transfer-free" properties and result in glossy films which are much appreciated by users. Unfortunately, these films exhibit disadvantage of being uncomfortable over time, after evaporation of the water.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a composition which does not exhibit the above disadvantages and which has in particular notable "transfer-free" properties, even during pronounced pressure or rubbing, and a more or less glossy appearance, suited to the wish of the user, which does not dry out the skin or the lips on which it is applied, either during application or over time.